


Oxford Definition

by standbygo



Series: NaNoWriMo 2013 One Word Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, I’d like to remind you that I am not some back country yokel even though I didn’t go to some posh school. I have a degree, a bloody MBBS/Bsc if you don’t mind, and don’t move my lips when I read.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxford Definition

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo One Word Prompt Challenge: "Fulsome" from Sarah.

“It would save so much time if you would just admit I am right, John.”

“Sherlock, I’d like to remind you that I am not some back country yokel even though I didn’t go to some posh school. I have a degree, a bloody MBBS/Bsc if you don’t mind, and don’t move my lips when I read.”

“I don’t blame you for using the word incorrectly, nearly everyone does. Well, everyone except me.”

John finally found what he wanted on the bookshelf and started flipping the pages with perhaps a bit too much force.

After a moment, he slammed the book down and pointed. “There, you git, look. ‘ _Fulsome: complimentary or flattering to an excessive degree_ ’, OR,” John raised his voice for emphasis, “ _’generous or abundant_ ’. So in the context in which I used it, my usage is correct.”

Sherlock leaned over the book to look for himself.

“Oxford English Dictionary, Sherlock. Can’t dispute that.”

_This is the day_ , John thought happily. _This is the day that Sherlock has to, must admit that I am right about something_.

Sherlock finally straightened and looked loftily at John. “Doesn’t matter,” he said.

“What?” John spluttered.

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t like the word, so you may not use it when discussing me or my work on your blog. The word ‘fulsome’ is banned.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the Oxford Canadian Dictionary:
> 
> "Since fulsome may have negative connotations to some people and neutral connotations to others, it is advisable to make clear which connotations are intended."
> 
> This one is also for my boss Martin, who has raised such a fuss about the misuse of the word 'fulsome' that no one can say it without giggling.


End file.
